A Mother's Curse
by HippoParty
Summary: Voldemort created Horcrux's to secure his own immortality. So when he dodges the rebounding killing curse and Harry survives, he will do everything to discover how and why a baby conquered death. Not your typical Harry grows up with Voldemort story.
1. Chapter 1

_Bathilda's Secret – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

"_Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything-"_

"_Stand aside – stand aside, girl -"_

_He could have forced her away from the cot, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all …_

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time: he could stand, clutching the bars of his cot, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing-_

_He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stand the small ones' whining in the orphanage -_

"_Avada Kadava!" _

There was a flash of green before everything went wrong. Instinctively Voldemort dropped to the floor, barely dodging the curse that was impossibly fast.

The room shook from the blast as rubble exploded into the air. Reacting again on his adrenaline the Dark Lord summoned a shield, sheltering himself from the worst. The crib remained undisturbed, still at the edge of the room but untouched from the shattering debris.

Dust swirled around, suffocating his senses were it not for his wand commanding it away with little effort.

He stood, his long robes falling around him as he eyed the cot carefully. The child was no longer standing, instead one small hand clutched the bars feebly. The boys body too was limp and slack as he lay resting upon his small bed spread.

Voldemort stepped closer, ignoring the smouldering wreckage and the body of Lily Potter, he only had eyes for the child and in that moment his very meaning shattered. His very resolve torn apart in an instant as all logical explanations were disintegrated.

It was impossible, but confirmed with his own eyes as the child's chest moved gently, rising and falling softly. The Boy Lived.

Voldemort felt an over powering sense of confusion as he stared at the blood dripping from the boys forehead.

The killing curse was never meant to mark, nor the victim survive, but the child was clearly defying all as he lay almost as if he were sleeping. A raw lightening bolt cut marked the spot. Carefully Voldemort moved his hand towards the boy, tracing the blood with his own long fingers.

It burned. The boy too seemed affected from his touch as he woke, his screams sobbing loudly. Instinctively Voldemort drew back, hissing under his breath as his eyes narrowed furiously coming to an immediate conclusion.

_He could not touch the child._

What magic was this- his gaze flicked towards the mudblood lying dead on the floor. She surely did not have the power for such protection but something was clearly amiss. No one survived the killing curse.

Voldemort had intended to make a Horcrux from the boys death, but his soul was still very much in tact, not even dented as the boy continued to remain very much unhurt but for his bleeding forehead.

His eyes narrowed as he came to an immediate conclusion, there was only one way he would get answers and frustrating they lay with Dumbledore and the prophecy, there had to be an explanation for the impossible.

It had to be the prophecy which protected the boy, nothing else could have saved him from certain death.

Voldemort contemplated his situation carefully, staring at the boy with lingering hatred and curiosity. Of course he only had a few minutes to act, Aurors would no doubt be upon the property within minutes and he had to remove the boy at once, he needed more time to think, to understand what had occurred.

He glanced away from the boy as he summoned the one Death Eater who could help, the house was still well protected from the Fidelius charm after all.

It was a nuisance but Pettigrew was unfortunately to be depended upon. Although the rat had given himself completely, even betraying his closest friends to achieve the Dark Lords goals, Voldemort was still wary, loyalty could always waver.

Pettigrew entered promptly, his eyes wide and alarmed, although he could not hide his fear and pain as he glanced at the body already situated in the room.

"Take the boy" Voldemort commanded with no emotion in his voice.

"My Lord?" The short man stumbled, clearly emotionally attached as he stammered.

Lord Voldemort did not need to reply, he only glanced at his death eater with content before he obeyed.

Pettigrew nodded, clearly distressed as he bent over and picked up the child, holding him close and protectively.

The boy quieted at once, seeking out the familiarity of Pettigrew's robes as he buried his head in deep, as if it would hide him from the Dark Lord.

"Take the boy to Malfoy Manor and await further instruction" He commanded.

Pettigrew looked horrified as sweat ran down his brow. "But, My Lord-"

"Do it now" Voldemort hissed his patience wavering.

His death eater bowed and at once donned his white mask, it obscured his face completely which seemed to alarm the child as he squirmed, pushing weak hands in an attempt to be free.

Pettigrew bowed low, clutching the child close before he turned and left the room, this time ignoring the body lying distinctly in the middle of the floor.

The Dark Lord didn't linger, his head buzzing with confusion as he stepped over bodies of his newest victims before he too disapparated away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort moved quickly, summoning those closest to him in an instant. This matter of course was top priority and he needed immediate obedience and action, after all the boy was impossible.

His Death Eaters assembled, his most trusted coming to his command, they alone knew his darkest secrets, knew his attempts at immortality and the desperation that lay within.

Malfoy manor was the ideal meeting place, Lucius was protected by the minister himself despite being under suspicion, it was the safest place to convene.

The room itself was grand, a table summoned in the centre and already had the dozen or so trusted Death Eaters waiting patiently, all unmasked for him to see.

"Pettigrew, place the boy on the table" Voldemort instructed.

Already his most obedient had been watching the boy and Pettigrew with much more than mild interest, after all it was unusual that such a Gryffindor was present, non of them knew the extent of the Potters betrayal but Voldemort had more concerns right now than explanations.

He could see the flicker of hesitation in Pettigrew's actions as he only pulled the boy closer in his arms.

"My Lord, please-" The fool began to beg as the child struggled unhappily, his sobs loud and obnoxious.

Pettigrew silenced himself at once from Voldemort's horrendous stare, before he submitted with shaking hands as he bowed his head apologetically.

The child was still crying, disturbed by his new surroundings with unfamiliar faces and completely unaware that his parents were dead and gone. He looked lost in the darkness as he shifted upset.

Some of his Death Eaters looked curious, others more alarmed but each held themselves silent.

"James and Lily Potter are dead" Voldemort said without any emotion in his voice, "This is their son, Harry Potter"

He was still holding his wand threateningly, it lingering just above the boys vision.

"For some reason I cannot touch the boy" He continued getting straight to the point, his eyes glowering down at such small frightened green.

"My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy spoke out clearly, his confusion apparent. "Any protection spell should have died along with his parents" Lucius stated firmly.

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed, his wand directly straight at the boy. The curse struck the child, but instead of the intense pain and despair the boy only shifted uncomfortably, his cries still ringing on. The curse had clearly not worked.

His Death Eaters looked astonished but Voldemort was not finished.

"Harm the child" He commanded towards Lucius. At once, Pettigrew tensed but he made no movement.

Lucius obeyed, his own wand cutting down the boy easily as high pitched screams pierced the room.

With only a nod from his Lord, Lucius cast a silencing spell over the boy cutting short his cries.

Too many of his death eaters had tensed, their eyes wide with alarm, Voldemort sneered.

"How weak" He hissed furiously. "You let your feelings cloud your judgements. This boy would be the death of me, and you would see the child unharmed?" He demanded.

It was Parkinson who spoke up, although his voice was barely a whisper.

"My Lord, please, many of us have young children. I have no pity towards the child only for reflection on my own if they ever were to come to harm."

"Then let us hope they never come to harm" Voldemort hissed, the threat not missed to any of them.

Lucius, if he had any pain covered it well, he cleared his throat.

"It would seem that the boys protection is isolated to yourself My Lord" He concluded. "Although I suspect the spell is only weak, surely a mere-"

"Avada Kedarva" Voldemort hissed, positioning his aim so as the child's body stilled and the flash of green shot past his shoulder.

His death eaters were alarmed at the unexpected.

"Did that curse rebound?" Lucius whispered, barely finding his voice.

Pettigrew really did not look happy, as he had flinched violently, his eyes wide and afraid.

Voldemort ignored the obvious question as he asked his own. "A weak spell Lucius?" He mocked.

It took a moment for the realisation of the true implications.

"The boy lives, how is this possible?" Lucius whispered, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"I do not understand it" Voldemort admitted, glaring at the boy with such resentment. Something was terribly wrong, he alone had created Horcrux's to conquer death so how was it possible that only a child could defy it so easily. The first curse had already left a clear mark, a distinct lightening bolt scar on his forehead but now there was a second cut onto the boys arm, it was identical to the first as blood ran freely.

There was only one thing clear to him, he had to have whatever was saving the boy from deaths icy clutches and he would find out no matter what the cost.

"Pettigrew. The boy is your responsibility for now." He instructed, making his decision, it seemed it would take time to come to an answer but Voldemort was willing to wait. Pettigrew looked miserable but he nodded weakly, his shaking hands reaching towards the boy and taking him gently in his grip. The boy although limp and unconscious, had his face red and flushed as Pettigrew cradled him closely.

Voldemort continued. "You cannot leave the manor now, your old friends will be hunting you and they will never forgive you, therefore you shall stay here with the child"

Pettigrew nodded as he clutched the boy weakly to his chest defensively.

"No doubt Dumbledore will come looking for the boy" Lucius spoke up as he flicked his eyes away from Pettigrew to his Lord.

Voldemort acknowledged this with a nod.

"Of course but he will be unsuccessful. This child is prophesied to destroy me and as a result Dumbledore will not stop searching. We must keep the boy here until I alone understand the secrets of why he lives."

His Death Eaters nodded their understandings but Voldemort had other questions he wanted to address.

"Severus" He spoke to the more reserved death eater at the end of the table.

The younger Death Eater tensed but he spoke quite calmly.

"My Lord?"

"I want to know the entire contents of that prophecy" He instructed, only then would he have true answers which could be depended upon.

Severus bowed low, his voice already laced with the apology.

"Forgive me My Lord, I will do everything I can to fulfil this" His voice shook slightly but he held his steady gaze.

Voldemort did not respond, he only had eyes for the boy, who was still resting uncomfortably in protective arms.

"My Lord" Lucius nodded to him respectfully. "Surely only when the ministry falls will you have the prophecy. Then you only need to walk in and take it for yourself"

Voldemort ignored him. "I will have it as soon as possible" He commanded, he needed to understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius ran up the front path to the small house, not losing breath as his paws hit the ground, forcing him along faster then his human form would allow, he felt almost numb as his heart pounded in his chest. Peter hadn't been home, of course Sirius had immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, something was wrong.

He couldn't help but feel that his instinct was right, his own body felt odd and disconnected from the rest of him as he forced his feet to move one in front of the other. He had to hurry but he knew it was already too late.

Sirius entered Godric's Hollow, transforming in the doorway despair flooded him.

"James" It was barely a whisper, hardly spoken through his complete grief.

James Potter was lying sprawled on the floor, not a single mark on his body as he stared on vacantly. His glasses had smashed as he had fallen to the ground.

Sirius let out a howl of anguish as he fell to the floor. Nothing could have prepared him for this, it was always meant to be him and James.

Hot sticky tears ran down his face, uncontrollable and wet as he cradled his closest friend too him. He rocked back and forth almost uncontrollably, nothing made sense any more, his whole world had been ripped apart so it was using all his will power as he forced himself to stand. He had to find Lily and Harry.

The house was still disturbingly dark as he climbed the familiar stairs, surely Lily had managed to get out with her son, they both had to be alive.

But it was hot anger that washed over his grief as he stared at the body of his former friend. Lily's hair was covering her face as she lay still on the floor of Harry's room.

Peter had betrayed them all, thrown James and Lily to the mercy of the Dark Lord and he had cut them both down.

But the feeling ripping through him was noting compared to when his eyes darted to where Harry should have been sleeping.

Harry's crib was empty and it tore him apart, anguish overwhelming him. Sirius was meant to look after his Godson, and he had already failed.

Sirius would kill the rat. Conflict erupted inside him, his dog instincts wanted to hunt Peter down and tear him limb for limb, but his head was screaming at him to see reason. He had to find Harry, that should be his priority above all else. It was with a horrible thought that he would probably find his godson in the same place as his old friend.

"Returning to the scene of the crime?" A cold voice spoke from behind him, catching him off guard as Sirius spun around his wand raised.

His wand barely had time to defend him, his heart pumping wildly as his shield flickered.

"I would never betray James-" Sirius started, his voice strange to his own ears, staggering under the weight of the curse. "I wasn't their secret keeper" He hissed, staring at the old wizard with a mixture of anger and pain, he didn't have time for this.

Dumbledore's usually warm eyes were anything but, they were cold and filled with such cold hatred.

"I was used to your poor excuses at school" Dumbledore stated coldly, ignoring Sirius's own despair. "But I find it an insult to James and Lily's memory to even attempt to do so now"

Sirius growled, barely restraining from transforming into his dog form.

"I would never betray James" He repeated dangerously under his breath. "Don't you dare say otherwise"

Dumbledore's expression didn't lighten.

"Then who?" He asked coldly.

Sirius could barely stand still much longer, he needed to act, he had to find Harry. "Peter" He growled. "He was their secret keeper. We switched"

If Dumbledore was surprised he hid it well.

"Convenient" The old wizard stated coolly, he didn't lower his wand.

"Look in my eyes Dumbledore" Sirius spat, completely wild now with his body flooded with emotion. "Look me in the eye and tell me I would ever think about betraying James. I would die for him and don't you dare say otherwise."

The assault on his mind was devastatingly, Dumbledore barely had to move to use his legilimency skills against him as Sirius felt his head invaded.

If he had focused Sirius was pretty sure he could have slammed Dumbledore out of his head with his grief alone but he didn't have time for this, Harry could be running out of time.

It was with a mixture of relief when Dumbledore stood back, the headmasters wand falling to his side. He now understood that Sirius was innocent.

"You suspected Remus?" Dumbledore questioned, sad eyes now replacing angry ones.

"I was over cautious" Sirius snarled, feeling angry at himself, this really was all his fault. If only he hadn't convinced James to switch. He ignored his own frustrations, he would deal with his own anxieties and problems later, Harry was more important than his self hate "I thought Voldemort would surely come after me"

"We all did" Dumbledore nodded warily, but he seemed distracted as his head turned towards the empty cot.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was calmer now, although filled with worry.

Sirius shook his head "I don't know, Voldemort-" He took a deep breath, the panic was increasing. "Harry, is...is he alive?" He had to be alive, but Sirius was running out of hope, Voldemort wanted Harry dead there was nothing else to it. Damn that stupid prophecy, what could a child do, Voldemort was delusional.

"Our priority should be to find Peter" Dumbledore instructed. "I shall summon the Order at once"

Sirius felt his stomach churn, this didn't seem enough.

"I will try and hunt Peter out" Sirius snarled, "Remus will know where to find me"

Dumbledore nodded the twinkle in his eyes diminishing. "We must move quickly. I fear that if we do not find Harry at once, he will be dead before the night ends"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NINE YEARS LATER_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elegant portraits used to line the walls, now all that remained were dark outlines casting long shadows in the flickering light. Harry had little recollection of the once grand hall, memories before he understood his situation. Naiveness was both a gift and a curse as he only felt emptiness and a dark familiarity as he waited for the inevitable.

He knew the truth and nothing would prevent it, he would die in this room.

Harry forced himself to stay still, there was nothing to comfort him but his own feeble reassurances as he waited to be addressed.

There were other people scattered about, all masked and hooded apart from a select few.

Harry's head was dipped to the floor, but that didn't stop him noticing Lord Voldemort standing intimidatingly in the centre, his wand drawn and held loosely in his grip.

"Bring _Harry_" Voldemort commanded softly.

Harry flinched under the Dark Lords command as he shut his eyes, drawing on his courage as a masked death eater grabbed him firmly on the arm. Nails dug into his flesh as he was dragged forwards and presented to Voldemort. Harry was quite small for his age, so there was no way he could protest.

A cauldron was bubbling away, washing the room in an unpleasant smell. Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste as his arm was pulled forward.

He opened his eyes, wide and afraid as a masked death eater drew a large knife. Harry braced himself, expecting the worse as metal met fresh.

His screams filled the room, echoing in his own head as he failed to pull back his arm as his blood seeped into a vial. Harry twisted distraught as the death eater squeezed his arm tightly as red oozed from the cut.

Breathing heavily with tears in his eyes he finally wrenched himself free, holding his bleeding arm tightly to his body.

The death eater let him draw back as another unmasked one stepped forwards summoning Harry's fresh blood towards him.

Harry had never liked Severus Snape. He was a cold man with little emotion, but Harry had to admit he had inhuman skills when it came to brewing together concoctions.

Snape tilted Harry's blood so it dripped slowly into the potion turning the plume of smoke an instant black.

Harry watched, his heart beating uncontrollably.

"My Lord" Snape bowed low, stepping forwards and presenting the freshly prepared potion to Voldemort.

Harry drew a shaky breath.

Voldemort moved closer and Harry wanted nothing more than to withdraw, pull back and behave like the frightened ten year old he was but he forced himself to endure.

Voldemort eyed him up with a horrible smile, before he placed the glass to his mouth and consumed the liquid instantly.

The most powerful wizard alive advanced upon him, throwing the glass vial onto the floor. Harry jumped as it shattered, not daring to look up at what faced him.

Voldemort moved his wand elegantly as magic swirled around him, causing Harry to feel an uncomfortable pressure underneath his chin. It was not enough to force it up but Harry didn't resist as it tilted coming face to face with his murderer.

Curious eyes studied him briefly, a lingering smirk so eager for result.

"Feeling lucky Harry?" Voldemort hissed, his voice so soft and cold.

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to stare into the eyes of death.

"No My Lord" He whispered. He would not be afraid, he was better then that.

Harry knew what was coming and he feared it every time, dying was always the hardest part. At least it didn't hurt, but that didn't mean he was ever ready.

"Do not look away" Was Voldemort's last command as he raised his wand high.

Perhaps this would be the time Harry thought dully in the back of his head, he braced himself as Voldemort hissed those two familiar words.

"Avada Kadarva"

Green flashed and Harry collapsed to the floor before anyone else had time to blink.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort watched with little emotion as Potter was engulfed in a green light. Prepared he stepped aside quickly dodging the reflected curse with ease as the boy collapsed to the floor.

Yaxley who was masked stepped forwards and dipped down low, his hand skating over the boys pulse. Although Voldemort was certain of the result he felt a bitter disappointment as his death eater only nodded his head. The boy still lived.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Severus" He hissed delicately.

Severus bowed low at once murmuring his apologies. "Forgive me My Lord, I dared not add more of the boys blood. The slightest imbalance could have done significant damage to yourself"

Voldemort's anger simmered, it had always been this way, ever since the boy had survived the first killing curse.

Years of searching and preparations had granted him five precious Horcrux's, each protecting him from death. How dare Potter, have the capabilities to deflect his curse. It shouldn't be possible but yet the boy continued to live and defy the odds.

Voldemort flicked his eyes towards Potter as Yaxley hovered him up from the floor.

"Return him to his room" Voldemort commanded.

Frustratingly the problem remained isolated to himself. His death eaters had no problems, their curses inflicting pain with ease, each cutting down Potter completely. But it was different with him, Voldemort could not even touch the boy without immense pain to himself, even his curses were weak and did little.

Severus had identified the answer lay in the boys blood. The potions master had often extracted it for various experiments, injecting it into others which had caused similar effects which mimicked Potters immunity from the Dark Lord.

"The problem My Lord resides in the quantity of blood you can sustain" Severus explained. "Your tolerance is low, each drop of the boys blood is poison to yourself. To accomplish our goals and conquer Potter's defences will require further reading My Lord, as a result I believe we have reached our current limit."

Voldemort's glare deepened, he would not give up.

"This is not acceptable" Voldemort hissed coldly.

"I have one leading theory" Severus continued.

"Potters blood sustains his protection, if I may be so bold to say, it is not enough for mere potions to overcome" Severus held himself firm.

Voldemort dipped his head in acknowledgement, he knew what was being referred to, something would have to change.

"I want to understand" He hissed, repeating what he had been saying for the last nine years. "I want to know why the boy can survive death, I need to have it"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry opened his eyes and stared unseeing up into the beds canopy. He closed them again as his thoughts swam rapidly.

He was alive. Of course playing the odds this was to be expected but it still stung bitterly.

He felt so pathetic as he lay fully clothed above the covers as his heart continued to beat rapidly.

It was something he was horribly familiar with, his unknowing lingering death waiting to claim him as Voldemort had once again failed.

Sighing heavily he forced himself up, his body protesting heavily. It always took awhile to recover, as if his muscles had lost all strength.

Harry moved to the bathroom just off his room and adjusted the taps for the bath accordingly.

He didn't bathe for long, just enough to soothe his aches. Harry was always edgy and his privacy in the manor was limited.

Harry was as usual, dressed completely in black with a short sleeved shirt. It wasn't as if any other clothes were provided, he had to obey Voldemort regarding all situations after all.

Crossing his room carefully he stopped in front of the large mirror. Staring back at him was his pale reflection, as he scanned his flesh.

Scars littered his body, scratched into his pale skin. The red lightening bolt shape was prominent throughout each cut, jagged and distorted clearly defining each mark.

Harry's body was covered, lines crossed lines in perfect formation. They defined him, each branded by the Dark Lord's killing curse.

Fortunately only three marked his face. One was on his left cheek from a particularly nasty punishment, another sat strikingly on his forehead currently hidden behind his mess of black hair.

The newest addition was cut just below his jawbone. Harry tilted his head up, tracing the fresh lightening bolt gently with his fingers. Voldemort only marked his face when he was particularly angry, when his true intent was for Harry to die not just for his twisted experiments.

Harry's skin was still raw as it stung gently.

Voldemort was angry with him, that much was clear. Otherwise the Dark Lord would have marked his body like so many countless times before.

Harry was stumped though, he had done little to offend the Dark Lord recently, nothing that would result in a punishment.

Harry stared at the mirror blankly, hardly taking in his small reflection. He had lived with Voldemort for as long as he could remember and had never known any other life.

The Dark Lord was of course obsessed with Harry and his inability to die which meant Voldemort would never let him go.

But that wasn't going to stop him. Harry was going to find away out of the Dark Lords manor no matter what the consequence.

**I've had this idea playing in my mind for awhile now, it's really just a bit of fun to help with my occasional writers block. Anyway...this will probably only be a short story.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

As far as a ten year old Harry Potter was concerned, Lord Voldemort ruled Britain and had done for many years. His life locked away with the Dark Lord had of course been heavily censored with not even the smallest access to any outside information. All Harry knew was that Voldemort owned him.

Voldemort's dark mark had long ago been branded upon his left arm, scorched into his skin, but now after years it had since been scratched with lightening bolt scars.

The black skull itself was cracked from the ruptures in his flesh as the snake too had a jagged line cut throughout it.

So he would have been deeply surprised to learn about the small pockets of resistance fighting back, let alone that Harry would be the main topic of conversation.

The Order of the Phoenix were very much still in operation and were currently sitting round a large table in their headquarters.

Grimmauld Place had not changed much over the years. It was still dark and dusty, hidden with many dangerous treasures.

There were a few rooms that had been made liveable, the current occupied one was the kitchen which had numerous witches and wizards crowded around.

Severus Snape had been at the Dark Lords manor for the majority of the day, so he now had little patience of repeating himself of the events within.

Instead the Order stared horrorified at one of the memories he was just showing them.

A small Harry Potter was lying on the cold stone, stricken down by Voldemort's own curse.

Sevurus flicked his wand, commanding the memory away in an instant. More than a few people were shifting uncomfortably, stricken by the child's suffering.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting across from Severus with a concerned look upon his old face.

"How is Harry?" Dumbledore questioned softly.

Severus' eyes sharpened, shooting Dumbledore a very cold stare. "The Dark Lord is getting more ruthless, more daring with the boy. I cannot delay him much longer"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly as Severus tried to push aside the torment Lily's son was having to endure.

"You don't think Harry has much time left?" The ex headmaster questioned.

"There is only so much the body can take" Severus replied after awhile. "Potter is only a child after all"

Molly Weasley who sat beside her husband looked deeply distressed. No doubt with her numerous amount of children she was struggling to cope.

Severus cleared his throat, the worst was yet to come. He only hoped they would be prepared.

"The Dark Lord plans to rebuild his body" Severus explained, his voice cutting through the silence. "Using the boy's blood" He added grimly.

"Rebuild his body?" Tonks breathed, her eyes wide with fear as hands flew to her face. "How is that possible?"

Disturbed murmurs ran through the room, each person locking onto Dumbledore.

However if Dumbledore had an answer he chose not to share it, instead Severus was certain the ex headmaster had a brief gleam in his eye, but he had no time to contemplate it.

Instead he addressed the current question with a stern look.

"I do not understand it myself, but I have been commanded to brew a certain potion which should achieve this."

Moody actually growled at this. "Best botch the job then?" He offered.

Severus was about to sneer but it was Dumbledore that could across him.

"No" He replied firmly. "No doubt the potion will be tested. Any attempt to sabotage it will only draw unwanted attention to Severus"

Moody's expression shifted to one that looked displeased but he didn't comment further.

"I don't understand?" Tonks asked. "What is the point?"

"He believes it is the only way to gain Potter's ability and in turn be able to touch the boy" Snape answered blankly, eyes ignoring the cold furious ones staring straight at him across the table.

Dumbledore sighed heavily not noticing. "I believe you may be right Severus. By taking Harry's blood he will be able to overcome Lily's protection"

"But it will not keep the Dark Lord alive?" Moody grumbled.  
>"No, it will not" Dumbledore confirmed. "But even if that wasn't the case I am sure You Know Who would proceed regardless."<p>

"We have to do something" Moody continued. "We cannot allow this experiment to proceed correctly."

Dumbledore didn't reply to this.

XXXXXXXXX

Sirius sat silently, arms crossed and fuming in Snape's direction. His opinion was already well known throughout those gathered but he had lost patience long ago. Nobody listened to him these days.

Snape as usual was sitting opposite Dumbledore, relishing in his double life. Sirius cracked his wrists, barely resisting the urge to break out his wand and curse the slimy git.

Sirius had come to hate the Order, they had failed in every sense of the word, but the Gryffindor had no options left, he had to depend on them.

Most of those gathered had lives, they operated in parallel to the Dark Lords regime. Tonks' worked deep within the ministry's security, the Weasley's still had children in Hogwarts and McGonagall was still a professor at the school.

Snape was the more unusual person, he alone carried the Dark Lord's mark and Sirius never let him forget it. He didn't trust the snake, otherwise they would have Harry by now, it was that simple.

Sirius however was hunted, he had a black mark on his name, similar to Remus and Dumbledore. If they were every captured then their lives would be forfeit, Voldemort himself would most likely destroy them.

"Harry is old enough to understand" Sirius growled. "We need to contact him"

Attention snapped to him in an instant, some more wary then others as Moody rolled his eyes. No doubt the Ex Auror was long since fed up with his ideas.

"Oh yes Black" Snape said sarcastically, turning to face him with a sneer. "Let's divulge our plans to a child and just hope that Dark Lord doesn't discover them"

Frustratingly Sirius knew others agreed but he continued regardless, his voice would be heard.

"Harry has a right to know" Sirius retorted, staring down anyone who dared contradict him.

Snape however was not intimidated as he only smirked, crossing his arms and staring down at Sirius as if he too were a child.

"Potter knows nothing else but to be owned by the Dark Lord, his life wouldn't change regardless of if he knows about the Order of the Phoenix" Snape mocked. "There is no strategy in telling the boy"

"Harry has a name" Sirius spat, spit flying from his face. He looked more like his dog form as he bared his teeth. "Harry deserves to know that we are going to get him out of there" He continued.

It annoyed him horribly that Dumbledore just sat there silently, eyes not even watching their exchange.

"And then when we can't?" Snape mocked, sneering at him coldly. "Potter will only grow to resent you Black, that his own Godfather abandoned him for nine whole years to suffer at the Dark Lords hand."

Sirius tried to ignore the stabbing feeling to his heart.

"I'm not asking Harry to forgive me" He snapped.

"Oh so this is about comforting the boy" Snape sneered, eyebrows raised in amusement. "To let him know that he has someone waiting for him on the outside"

Sirius clenched his fists, resisting the urge to turn into Padfoot and rip Snape's throat apart. He stood, alarming those around him.

Moody already was alert, his wand out ready to break up any fight that might occur.

But it was Dumbledore that seemed to settle the debate with only a heavy sigh.

"I agree with Severus" Dumbledore stated, eyes locked onto Sirius' own. "Harry is far to young. If You Know Who was alerted under any circumstance I believe it would only cause Harry further suffering"

Sirius slammed both fists down on the table. "Harry has suffered far more than any of us. Who are you to deny him the truth?"

Dumbledore eyes narrowed slightly. "You are referring to the prophecy?"

"You know what I mean" Sirius snapped, still standing with his hands placed firmly upon the table.

"Potter is still a boy" Snape cut across, tone condescending. "You think he can handle the fact that he alone is destined to kill the Dark Lord."

"I think Harry would be more than pleased to know he has the potential to strike You Know Who down" Sirius countered, eyes flaring.

"He is not you Black" Snape sneered. "Nor is Potter his father. The boy only wants to escape, he has no desire to face the Dark Lord. So how can you ask him of that?"

Sirius really lost his temper now, as sparks shot from his wand. Moody repositioned his wand accordingly but it wasn't necessary.

"I will never ask Harry to fight" Sirius snarled. "It is not his responsibility to kill You Know Who and I will make sure he understands this"

"Then what is the point?" Snape countered.

"Harry needs to know why You Know Who is so obsessed with him"

Snape rolled his eyes mockingly. "I think the boy is intelligent enough to know that it's his immunity to death that keeps the Dark Lord fascinated."

"You know that's not the only reason" Sirius spat. "The prophecy has every reason to drive his obsession. You Know Who knows it in it's entirety." Sirius continued. "After he took the ministry and heard it for himself"

"You refer to the line _Power the Dark Lord Knows not?"_ Snape sneered.

"What else?" Sirius hissed. "You know it bothers him, that he will never understand how Harry can live."

Snape crossed his arms, regarding Sirius coldly. "It is irrelevant. It will change nothing if Potter knows the prophecy"

Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It effects him so why shouldn't he know?"

"Sirius" It was Dumbledore that cut across him, the old Professor looked tired. "Now is not the time."

Everyone seemed unsettled, almost disturbed that they had witnessed such pure emotion coursing from him.

Sirius deflated, his voice now strained. "When is?" He whispered, suddenly losing all energy. "When can we bring Harry home? You said it yourself, if this experiment proceeds then You Know Who can harm Harry" This was never going to be allowed, Sirius would find a way to stop it.

Dumbledore however only shook his head, his twinkling blue eyes absent. "I am sorry Sirius. We are doing what we can"

Sirius shot Snape a cold look at this, flicking his eyes to the death eater in disgust. "It's not enough" He whispered.

Sirius knew he had been outvoted, like he often was. The Order only cared about protecting Harry mentally, it drove him mad to know that his Godson would continue to suffer at the Dark Lords hand.

He knocked his chair backwards, not hiding his temper as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was still fuming but his anger was fast turning into despair as he stepped into his bedroom. He ran his hands through his thick hair, trying to digest everything.

He had never forgotten the moment all those years ago, when he had found out where Harry had been taken. The fact that the Dark Lord had attempted to murder his Godson and failed. That Lily's sacrifice had driven Voldemort to obsession.

Sirius moved to slam the door behind him but at the lack of noise he spun around to find his closest friend leaning in the doorway.

"Sirius-" Remus began.

"Don't you start" Sirius growled, rounding on the werewolf ferociously. "You could have backed me up"

Remus too looked as tired as Sirius felt.

"I know how you feel-" Remus started, an apology already on his lips. But Sirius didn't want to hear it.

"We have to act Remus" Sirius replied, trying desperately to hold onto his emotions, he had to stay in control. "I don't care about the consequences"

"Dumbledore is right Sirius. If Harry was caught communicating with us it would only cause him more suffering" Remus whispered, he hadn't moved as he watched Sirius start to pace in agitation.

"You mean worse than he currently does?" Sirius retorted, but at Remus' broken expression Sirius' own temper softened. He slumped, falling onto his bed as he stared at the picture hanging loosely on his wall.

The photograph in question was one of his most precious. A small Harry was zooming around on a miniature broomstick as he was chased across the floor.

"Moony, all I am asking is that we give Harry that little bit of hope." Sirius whispered, his voice was horse now from tearing into Snape. "Surely that's not to much to ask?"

Remus moved into his room and Sirius felt the bed sink down as the werewolf sat beside him.

"No, it's not" He replied softly.

Sirius wanted to punch a wall.

"Here" Remus stated, quickly pressing something into Sirius shaking hands before he had time to do anything rash.

Sirius' hand gripped it, his own confusion building. It was small and wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this?" Sirius whispered, staring at the package.

"A gift." Remus replied, locking eyes with Sirius' own. "You gave this to me shortly after James died. It's time it was passed onto Harry"

Sirius understood at once, his throat tightening as he clutched it close. A single tear slid down his face.

"Thank you" He whispered. He would make a difference in Harry's life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered his room feeling ill and shaky, it was nearly midday but already he wanted to collapse and sleep. Snape had once again taken so much of his blood at the Dark Lords command, not that Harry knew what further purpose it would serve. Snape's potions never worked.

Currently he was left feeling weak and exhausted, much in a similar fashion to how Voldemort's killing curse affected him.

He paused in his threshold, eyes flicking to the alien brown package sitting neatly on his bedsheets.

Harry froze, his own heart beat increasing rapidly before he slowly approached.

His room was usually left undisturbed, apart from the occasional house elf removing and replacing his clothes, Harry didn't expect anything else to be different.

Harry's room contained only the bare minimum, a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. Occasionally Harry was allowed parchment but that was only if he asked Voldemort directly and that was when the Dark Lord was feeling particularly generous. Harry had a few books too, but they were only ones that he had pulled from the Dark Lords library.

Otherwise Harry had no possessions, nothing he owned himself, so it was startling to find something waiting on his bed wrapped up neatly.

He stepped across his room, barely containing his excitement. Harry had never received a gift before so he knew at once it was suspicious, he knew that he should seek permission before proceeding, but that didn't stop his own curiosity.

With shaking hands he picked the package up, it felt unusually heavy for something so small.

Harry pulled the paper apart slowly his eyes wide with nervous excitement.

Harry blinked absolutely stunned, it was a large mirror framed elegantly. His own scarred reflection stared back at him.

He tilted the glass, fingers tracing over the frame in wonderment, watching as the light moved fluently with it.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Harry spun around, fear instilling in him instantly. He had thought he was alone, but that wasn't the worse of it, he recognised that voice. Death eaters were bad, they were cruel and had no regard for human life. Bellatrix Lestrange however was nothing like this. She was worse.

Elegant in every respect that a person could be but so empty of any emotion that was good.

Harry clung to the mirror, small hands crinkling the paper as Bellatrix advanced, a horribly cold smile upon her face. It was his first present, he didn't want to let it go.

"Let me see" She insisted, her voice horribly sweet.

Bellatrix held out her hand as Harry handed over the mirror silently, not noticing as he bit his own lip nervously. Anything could happen.

She took it carefully as she placed a hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

Harry didn't flinch, he had long since learnt that to do so meant punishment. Bellatrix's personality was spontaneous and irrational, he had to adapt as best he could not to provoke her.

Her smile sharpened as her eyes examined the mirror, she looked positively delighted.

She moved behind him, her footsteps sending chills through Harry's spine. She held the mirror carefully as she crouched down, arms moving over his head as she positioned the reflection so they were staring at themselves.

Harry wanted nothing more then to look away but he was too terrified by her proximity.

"What pretty eyes you have Harry" Her breath tickled his ear as Harry didn't dare draw breath.

She ran a hand through his hair, her fingers tracing over the one scar which lay on his forehead.

Harry dared not respond, as he felt so vulnerable.

Bellatrix however had other ideas. She tutted cruelly, her own reflection turning into a sinister smirk.

"Say thank you" She teased.

Harry only closed his eyes briefly.

"Thank you" He whispered, hating his weakness.

Bellatrix's grin only deepened.

"Good boy" She taunted before hissing out two words

"Sirius Black"

Harry nearly jumped startled, his own fearful green eyes had shifted to an unfamiliar grey. In replace of his own and Bellatrix's reflection now stood a man, long dark hair framed around a scrawny face.

At once the man's expression shifted to an odd mixture of surprise and a cold fear.

Harry was stunned as his own mouth parted slightly in shock.

"Bellatrix" The man's voice had an empty edge to it as his eyes darted between her own and Harry's.

"My darling cousin" She greeted.

Harry felt his heart sink, he thought the mirror was a good thing. But if this man was her cousin there was no way they had his best interests at heart.

The man, clearly named Sirius Black stiffened, alarmed and alert as his eyes narrowed.

"Let go of him" His voice sounded like a growl, full of menace and threat.

"Now now" She chided way too happily as she ran her cold fingers down Harry's own cheek.

Harry winced, big mistake.

Bellatrix was so fast, lashing out as her nails scratched sharply into his face. Harry cried out, retreating back, hands flying up, tears welling in his eyes as he jerked himself away from Bellatrix and the mirror.

"Don't you dare" The man snarled.

Harry flinched, thinking the man was addressing him, but he was stunned by what happened next.

"You touch Harry again and I will skin you alive" He growled.

Bellatrix was holding the mirror in front of herself now, a sinister smile flicking upon her face as she laughed.

"Now now Sirius, you shouldn't temp me" She was grinning wickedly.

Harry stared, not understanding. This man wanted to help him, but he didn't have time to consider anything else as Bellatrix continued.

"I'm guessing you used Narcissa?" Bellatrix asked amused. "I don't see how else you would have smuggled this in"

Harry barely drew breath at this, he knew he should have reported the mirror. Voldemort was going to be furious with him.

Sirius however deemed her question not worse answering as he only snarled.

"Or was it Pettigrew?" Bellatrix guessed, she seemed to be absolutely thriving on this as Harry watched on, face still stinging.

At the man's lack of answer, she paced around Harry's room, her footsteps almost dancing around with glee.

The death eater seemed to have moved on with the topic as she flicked her eyes once again to Harry who stood rooted in his spot.

"I've always wanted to hear you beg Sirius" Bellatrix taunted. Harry froze as she locked her wand on him. Fear instilled in him instantly.

Harry knew she would, the death eater took great delight in hurting him, his most terrifying childhood memories involved her to some extent.

Harry could not see the man's face but he could hear every word.

"Don't" Sirius Black's voice was almost pleading now. "Please, Bella"

Bellatrix laughed, "Oh, I do love it when you call me that" She hissed.

But Black had no shame as he continued. "Don't harm Harry, please"

Harry was so taken aback, no one ever took his side because no one ever cared for him.

She tutted so cruelly, shaking her head in deliberation.

And then she spoke, her voice nothing but pure evil.

"Not good enough" She hissed.

Harry fell under her wand, his whole body feeling nothing but pain as his lungs screamed. His own limbs flailing uncontrollably as he could do nothing to release the pain coursing through his body.

He didn't know if Sirius was begging for his anguish to end, all he wanted was for everything to stop.

It was with little relief when the curse had ended. He lay weakly on the floor, head pounding.

The death eater only walked lazily towards him, Harry barely glanced up, Sirius Black had gone.

She tutted coldly, hauling him to his feet with a nail pinching grip. Harry swayed, staring up at her.

"Well you won't be needing this" She smiled.

"No" Harry tried to dart forwards but he was still too weak, it was already too late. He had barely had it, but already he was attached, not only to the mirror but the man within it, begging for Harry's safety.

The mirror slipped from her hand so easily. It splinted on the floor, shattering in a loud crash as shards went flying around Harry's own feet.

Harry jerked back, his own hands and feet suddenly covered in shards as deep blood which seeped from his hand. Gasping in shock from his broken present and the pain flooding through him he drew back. He staggered, still lacking the blood that Snape had taken from him earlier.

Bellatrix had fixed cold eyes on him before she relented, clearing away the glass with a wave of her wand.

Harry jerked as his hands were cleared of debris but it didn't stop the blood.

"With me" Bellatrix commanded, she looked almost bored now, her wand coming round to point directly at Harry's heart as she placed her hand on his back and pushed him forwards.

He forced back his anguish, knowing that she take him to Voldemort. Harry deserved punishment after all.

But there was one thing he wanted answering, as he forced his body to move he spoke quietly.

"Who is he?" Harry never asked questions.

Bellatrix observed him, tilting her head. "Soon to be a dead man"

**I hope I wasn't too mean to Harry and Sirius? I'm feeling a little guilty. **

**Anyway, a certain rat appears in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was distraught. He hadn't moved all evening. His old mirror lay disregarded, shattered on the floor. Broken from where he had thrown it to the ground.

He had watched Harry so many times as he was growing up, all those memories Snape had shared with the Order, but never had Harry been looking back. To see him so clearly, he really did look identical to James, but his eyes were like Lily's.

Bellatrix had tortured Harry, so mercilessly and without any hesitation. All because Sirius had tried to contact him. Sirius would never forgive himself for the pain he had caused Harry, if only he could convince himself he wouldn't do it again.

He just had to help, Harry was just a boy and Sirius was meant to be looking after him.

It must have been hours since he had spoken to Bellatrix, so he wasn't startled when his bedroom door burst open.

Snape was furious, his wand in hand as sparks flew from the end of it.

"You fool" He hissed, brandishing it wildly.

Sirius didn't move, his guilt was consuming him.

"What were you thinking?" Snape continued absolutely livid. "Do you know what you have done?"

"I only did what I thought was right" Sirius whispered. He could still hear Harry's screams ringing in his ears. He didn't need Snape to have a go at him, he could do that well enough himself.

"Downstairs" Snape hissed. "If you want to see what damage you have done"

Sirius looked up at this, he didn't know if he could bare it. Bellatrix would have of course taken Harry to Voldemort, there was no question in this.

Snape stayed only a moment, before he turned and marched away. Sirius could hear his steps as he stormed down to the kitchen.

Someone else was waiting in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

It was Remus, he looked horribly concerned and was staring at the broken mirror anxiously.

Sirius didn't answer.

"Come on" He muttered, getting up and pushing past Remus rather forcefully. "Let's go"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but he seemed to deem it unnecessary as he promptly closed it again.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two friends entered the kitchen. It was already crowded, Snape had assembled the Order which meant whatever had happened had been bad.

"Watch" The death eater snarled towards him.

Sirius stared, Dumbledore's pensive was placed upon the table, which he had not expected to see.

Sirius had to see, he had to understand what he had done. In an instant they all plummeted into the memory. Usually Snape only showed them flickers of the events, like a small screen displaying all information, Sirius had never fully been submerged into Snape's vision before.

The small group were standing together in the darkness.

A room shifted into view, a grand hall that Sirius had only seen in previous meetings. Figures were standing around, not noticing the group of people that appeared among them.

Sirius locked onto Harry at once, he could tell it was straight after the mirror incident. Bellatrix was standing close to him, one hand placed upon his shoulder.

Voldemort was there too, cloaked in black as he stared on in fury. The memory of Snape was standing slightly back, his expression hidden in the darkness.

Sirius zoned in on Harry, ignoring Lucius Malfoy who was tapping his own wand threateningly. Sirius had never seen his Godson this clearly before. Harry looked so tiny for his age, his green eyes shone out against the black clothing he was dressed in. But most noticeable was his scars. Even in the mirror Sirius had only seen Harry's face, and that was thankfully for the most part unmarked. His body however, particularly his bare arms were covered completely.

Harry's hands were cut, bleeding freely as he looked up at Voldemort, fear plastered across his face.

It seemed they were in mid conversation.

Voldemort was speaking, no wonder Harry looked so terrified, but it soon became clear that the topic was distressing.

"Black feels that he owns you" Voldemort hissed gently, he had a sinister smile upon his face.

Harry's eyes were wide, but he didn't speak, only listened terrified.

"He is your Godfather after all" Voldemort continued. Sirius barely drew breath.

Harry's eyes widened at this, it was clear he didn't know.

"Black has no desire to keep you safe" Voldemort continued to hiss softly. "He only wishes you for his own."

Sirius felt his stomach twist uncomfortable, he should have expected the lies Voldemort would spin about him.

"He sold out your parents" Voldemort added. "Handed them to me so easily to be cut down. All because he desired you"

"He didn't want Bellatrix to hurt me" Harry's voice was so weak, so vulnerable that Sirius' heart swelled with a mixture of pain and pride.

Bellatrix however didn't miss a beat as she ducked down to kneel at Harry's level. She moved one hand firmly to hold his arm. Leaning forwards she grinned, Harry looked like he wanted nothing more but to draw back but he stayed completely motionless.

"Do you want to know how my darling cousin hurts people?" She whispered so quietly.

Harry shook his head, eyes wide and clearly afraid.

Her grin widened, so sharp and cruel.

"He makes them care."

Sirius felt his throat run dry, he wanted nothing more then to interject, to tear Bellatrix away from his Godson, but he could do nothing. Only watch on in terror as he stared at Snape's memory of the past.

"Your parents cared for Black and they ended up dead" Bellatrix smiled, still holding Harry firmly in place.

Behind her Voldemort was looking amused, his lips curled into a thin smile.

Sirius didn't want to listen, he knew how cruel his cousin could be, she could tear adults apart emotionally. Harry didn't stand a chance, he was just a child.

"Of course Black knows what you crave Harry" She sung, eyes shinning in pure delight. "He would be prepared to give you this in an instant. All that love and attention" She whispered.

Harry's expression was betraying his emotions, his green eyes wide with such confusion.

"Don't you see?" She whispered. "It is all just part of his act. Already Black has your attention because he did a little begging to help you."

Harry actually winched at this, trying to pull back, but she wouldn't let him.

"He is an expert at manipulation and he would never stop until he had perfect control over you. Black would simply ask and you would cut your own flesh" Bellatrix hissed. "He would tell you to poison yourself and you would."

"Please stop" Harry's voice was so quiet, with complete pleading.

Sirius couldn't take it, Harry suffered enough. Now Sirius would be the forefront of Harry's nightmares.

Bellatrix however continued mercilessly.

"And if anyone tried to harm Black, he would have you die for him" Her hand was on Harry's cheek now, her thumb rubbing his face so gently.

Sirius felt like he was going to be sick. Around him he could hear the Order muttering. Dumbledore however was completely silent, his blue eyes lacking all twinkle as the flicked between Voldemort and Harry.

"Now Harry" Bellatrix finished, moving to stand back up. She placed both hands on either side of his shoulders. "Do you want to stay here? Or should I arrange a meeting with my cousin? I'm sure he would _love_ to get his hands on you."

Harry didn't answer at first, he had tears welling in his eyes as his lip trembled.

"Harry?" Bellatrix pressed as she demanded an answer.

Sirius had never felt more hopeless before as his Godson shook his head hurriedly.

"No. I want to stay here" Harry whispered.

Bellatrix grin only deepened, "And I want you to stay" She whispered so softly before turning back to her Lord.

She bowed deeply as Voldemort stood, clearly pleased with his Death Eaters work.

Harry was completely rigid. Sirius wanted to tell Harry he was loved, that he would care for him until he died, but instead his Godson remained alone and isolated from all that was good.

Voldemort stepped forwards, it was amazing that Harry didn't move back.

"Next time if you touch anything without permission, you will spend a month in the dungeons." He snapped.

Harry only nodded meekly, he looked so small compared to the towering of Voldemort.

It seemed the Dark Lord was clearly focused on more as he moved back.

"Severus, heal his wounds" Voldemort commanded with no emotion in his voice.

Snape bowed as he moved forwards, pulling Harry's hands out rather firmly. Sirius growled at this, barely resisting the urge to react.

Snape however complied effectively, healing Harry's bloody hands in an instant.

"Peter" Voldemort spoke, calling to the emptiness of the room.

Sirius' snapped to attention, he hadn't realised the filthy rat had been present, but the reason soon became clear.

An actual rat, one Sirius recognised completely scuttled out from underneath a table. No one present seemed alarmed as it transformed into a very short man.

Sirius was breathing deeply now, barely containing the simmering anger running throughout him. He hated Pettigrew with such a vengeance, and Sirius had sworn long ago that he would be the one to kill him.

Pettigrew bowed low, he still looked identical to how Sirius remembered, the only different was that the man had aged.

"Confine Potter to his room" Voldemort hissed.

Peter bowed again but didn't speak, only obeyed as he gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry complied, following silently as he continued to shake.

Sirius wanted to say something, to interject, stop the memory continuing but Snape seemed content in letting it run on as he only crossed his arms, waiting without acknowledging the Order at all.

As soon as the room was secured, Voldemort turned to Lucius, Bellatrix and Severus.

"It seems we have a traitor" Voldemort hissed, he looked furious as he tapped his own wand as if itching to curse someone.

Sirius' heart was rapidly increasing, as his attention flicked to Snape in an instant, but the death eater didn't react, only watched his own memory silently.

"Black knows about the boy which can only mean Dumbledore knows" Voldemort snarled.

Sirius heart sank at this, he hadn't considered this. Giving Harry the mirror had been a desperate attempt to give his Godson hope, but instead it had horribly backfired. Bellatrix had twisted everything and of course being only ten years old Harry would believe it.

"I want you to find out who the spy is and report back to me immediately" Voldemort's voice was so cold.

His three death eaters bowed low, all seemingly understanding the importance of this task.

"Increase the security" Voldemort instructed, he seemed lost in his own thoughts, as if not capable of realising who had betrayed him. After all the Dark Lords manor was impenetrable, it could only be someone he trusted.

"Forgive me My Lord" Malfoy spoke, bowing deeply. "Surely it will be impossible for the Order to get in, let alone smuggle the boy out"

"I will not take that chance" Voldemort hissed. "If the boy is lost then Dumbledore will surely train him to be a weapon, I will not allow it"

"Your orders My Lord?" Snape asked briskly.

Voldemort's voice betrayed no emotion as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"If anyone is caught smuggling Potter out and you cannot secure the boy then you are to kill him on sight"

Sirius barely had time to breath, to acknowledge what had occurred before they were wrenched out of the memory with such force.

He stumbled, finding himself back in his own kitchen at Grimmauld place.

Sirius was left feeling completely numb, his whole insides felt like they'd been torn out and stuffed back in all the wrong places.

"You asked for this Black" Snape spoke coldly.

Sirius didn't respond, he only clenched his fists trying to contain his breathing.

"You have been very foolish Sirius" Dumbledore bowed his head, almost as if he were ashamed.

If this was meant to make Sirius feel guilt it didn't work, snarling he faced Dumbledore, ignoring those surrounding them.

"Don't you dare." He snapped, "You have no right to lecture me" but he was interrupted before he could truly rip into the old man.

"It is now too risky to attempt a rescue" Snape said coldly, he shot Sirius a very pointed glare at this.

"Like we've ever tempted one before" Sirius snapped sarcastically.

He just felt completely hopeless, he had already made things far worse for Harry and he could do nothing but blame himself.

"The Dark Lord is now aware that we know about Harry" Dumbledore sighed heavily, sitting back tiredly in his chair. "This only complicates everything, Severus is right we cannot attempt a rescue under these circumstances"

"Agreed" Moody muttered, fixing Sirius with such a look of contempt.

"Am I the only one who realises there is a count down?" Sirius fumed, waving his hands as if to exaggerate the point. "You said the Dark Lord was going to rebuild his body with Harry's blood. If that happens then Harry will die" He stressed. Was he the only one who saw the urgency, who saw Harry's pain and suffering.

"You are letting your emotions compromise the situation" Moody growled. "If the Dark Lord is aware we know of the boys existence, and have already attempted to communicate with him and succeeded then there is no hope"

"Of course there is hope" Sirius snapped. "I know I messed up, but I would still do it again in a heart beat. I will not abandon Harry"

"Sirius is right"

Sirius snapped around, startled that Remus was for once standing up. Everyone's eyes shifted to the werewolf in an instant.

"Our time is limited, if You Know Who does intend to recreate his body, then we have to act. If Harry dies then so does the prophecy and all hope with it"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue before he shut it at once. He never wanted to see Harry in the fight, not that Sirius would stop him if Harry chose otherwise, but Remus knew what the Order depended upon. They all believed that Harry would stop Voldemort.

Dumbledore nodded. "This is very true, but we still have time. Severus you can delay the potion?"

Sirius knew that Dumbledore was deliberately moving the conversation on, he still hadn't promised that he would get Harry out in time.

Snape nodded, but it seemed he had other things on his mind.

"How did you get the mirror in?" He started, redirecting the conversation to Sirius in an instant.

"I used Kreacher" Sirius replied coldly.

"Liar" Snape hissed, his eyes narrowing. "The Dark Lords manor is completely hidden, even from house elves. It had to be someone within"

"Why do you care?" Sirius stated coldly.

"Because if you were paying attention Black, my task is to determine who the culprit is. And if you want Lestrange or Malfoy to catch them first then be my guest"

Sirius stared, his temper was beyond tameable. How dare Snape accuse him, he was worse in every respect of the way. If Snape was really any use then they would have Harry back already.

"I'm done" He growled.

"Sirius-" Remus started anxiously.

"I said I'm done" Sirius repeated. "With the Order, with everything."

"Don't be a fool Black, the Dark Lord would hunt you down in an instant" Snape taunted.

"I agree" Dumbledore nodded. "If you leave then you are of no hope to Harry"

"How am I any hope here?" Sirius retorted.

"Clearly none" Snape countered with no mercy. "You seem only content in disruption"

"I will help Harry" Sirius growled. "Regardless of what you may think"

"Sirius-" Dumbledore started, but it was already too late. He had made up his mind.

Without any hesitation he turned and stormed from the room, grabbing his outdoor cloak as he past it in the hall.

"Sirius" Remus caught up with him, his friend looked drained, as if the memory had really torn him emotionally apart. "Please don't. The Order can still help Harry" He reasoned.

"The why don't we have him yet?" Sirius questioned, he genuinely wanted an answer. Remus however didn't have one.

"Look, I've got some things to think about" Sirius stated, as he opened the door and left, slamming it behind him. He could hear his mothers screams ringing from the hallway as he apparated away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was sitting in the library, thick leather bound books lined the walls as he curled up in a large armchair. He had a number of volumes scattered about, some way beyond his own understanding but he liked to look at the photographs. The current book he was engrossed in was a complicated one about flying spells.

It was an odd life he was accustomed to, for the most part his day to day activities were his own. Harry would spend hours walking around the manors huge interior, or hiding in the grand library trying to split up each monotonous day.

Although his relative freedom, there was only certain places Harry was forbidden. The first was the Dark Lords personal chambers but he didn't even know which part of the manor they were in. Harry prided himself in knowing the secret passage ways and best hiding spots but he had never discovered where Voldemort stayed, the magic was probably way beyond his capabilities to find.

The second, and more frustratingly was the grounds. Harry was confined to inside manor, trapped by invisible boundaries which he had no control over.

Unfortunately today was wall to wall sunshine, Harry had immersed himself reading to try and forget about what grass would feel like between his toes.

In all of his years living inside his prison Harry never remembered being outside and it crushed him to know Voldemort would never allow it. Harry never asked for anything and was relatively obedient, but on the odd occasion he would work up the courage, the answer would always hurt.

_Four Years Previous – Harry aged six_

_Harry had to get this right. Nothing was more important then the next few minutes. He had spent days rehearsing the conversation in his head, practising out loud when no one was around. _

_But now he was standing before the Dark Lord he had lost all courage. _

_Bellatrix was hovering nearby, her wand tight her grip as her eyes swept over Harry with such a hunger. She was bored, Harry could tell and it would only be a matter of hours before she would lose her patience and come looking to taunt him. _

_It was odd when he knew the Dark Lord could not hurt him directly, Voldemort had no power over him despite his many attempts. But Harry was still terrified. Voldemort controlled everyone, and even his intense stare could cause Harry to tremble. One word and Bellatrix would act. _

_Harry's breathing was quickening as he tried to get his thoughts in line, but as the Dark Lord continued to stare at him, waiting impatiently, everything went wrong. _

_Harry had meant to fall to his knees, to beg for forgiveness for even asking in the first place. But instead it came out in a rush, it wasn't even a question._

"_I want to go outside" He blurted. _

_Harry instantly felt foolish, even his well prepared words would have fallen short. He had no right to ask Lord Voldemort of anything, let alone demand it. He wanted to recover, to try and salvage the damage he had already inflicted but it was already too late. He opened his mouth but he had lost all courage as he froze. _

_Voldemort surveyed him coldly and had yet to react. The only hint Harry had was the surrounding death eaters had simultaneously stopped breathing. The room was so quiet that Harry could only feel the wild beating of his own heart. _

_Voldemort didn't even need to answer, he only flicked his eyes sideways to the man standing just behind Harry._

"_Forgive me My Lord" Peter rushed, moving forwards his head bowed low. He at once placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. _

_It was too much, Harry lost control. He broke down entirely. _

"_Please" Harry begged, but Peter was already picking him up. "Please" He couldn't stop the tears now, he only wanted to see what it was like, just a minute would do and then he would never ask again. _

_It did no good. He screams and pleading resulted in nothing. Peter was unmoving as he carried Harry kicking and crying. Harry wished he was stronger, just so he could stay and try and make something of the situation._

_If he couldn't negotiate going outside now then he would never get the opportunity again. But Peter didn't blink or stop as he carried Harry from the room. _

_He didn't stop pleading until Peter placed him down on his bed. Harry stilled, trying to stop the tears but he couldn't stop shaking. He would never go outside. The rest of his life would remain indoors, no matter how long or short it would be. _

_For a six year old to comprehend or grasp the full weight of the situation was astonishing, but Harry depended on these small amounts of hope. The Dark Lord didn't give him anything but now one more thing had been denied. _

_He curled up on his bed, not acknowledging that Peter was still there. He just wanted to be alone. _

_He would never feel the sun or feel the fresh air, he would be locked inside forever. _

"_Harry" Peter spoke softly but Harry didn't reply._

"_Come here" His voice was sharp and it demanded for him to respond. _

_Harry sat up, he had managed to stop the tears now, but everything was still blurry. _

_Peter pulled something out from underneath his cloak. Harry didn't realise what it was until Peter enlarged it with his wand. It was a book. _

"_Give me your hand" Peter said._

_Harry hesitated before complying, he just wanted to be left alone, but it would be worse if he didn't obey. _

_Peter gripped it before he carefully traced Harry's hand over the large embroiled symbol on the cover._

"_This is the letter H" Peter instructed. _

_Harry stilled at once, his small body that had been shaking stilled in an instant. He was so amazed that he nearly forgot to breath._

_Peter only moved onto the next letter. "O" He explained._

_Harry was captivated, he hadn't known anything so exciting before. He stared up at Peter with such innocent fascination as all thoughts about outside left him._

"_You'll teach me to read?" He breathed. _

"_Yes. Now pay attention or I'll stop" Peter snapped._

_Harry bit his lip and only nodded quickly, maybe it would be okay. Maybe he could forget about the outside._

The door opened, Harry scrambled up hurriedly dropping the book on the floor. He knew that a death eater meeting would be taking place today so he'd thought the Dark Lords library would be a relatively safe place to hide.

He peered over the top of the chair without saying a word his heart racing.

A very familiar death eater entered, the small round man as usual had straw coloured hair and really did look like his animagus form.

"Harry" Peter started his voice had an odd tone to it.

Harry didn't move off the large chair, but he shifted slightly his eyes wary.

Peter had affectively raised him but that didn't mean they were close. It was an odd relationship, after all it was on the Dark Lords orders that Harry remain isolated and uncared for but Peter had always been there, always guided Harry in the times when he needed it the most.

Peter stepped further into the room, he was dressed as usual in death eater robes. He didn't live in the manor, Harry was the only resistant apart from the Dark Lord, but the death eater was usually lingering somewhere.

He stayed deadly still as Peter walked up to him and gently placed a hand on Harry's cheek, pushing his head up and to the side to observe his new lightening bolt scar. He looked pained but he chose his words carefully, his eyes guarded.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?" Peter asked sternly. The question wasn't regarding Harry's latest scar, it was to do with the mirror.

"I shouldn't have opened the package" Harry stated quietly.

Peter sighed and moved backwards, moving his hand to rest on the back of Harry's chair.

"No, you shouldn't."

Although Peter had been confined Harry to his room after the mirror incident they had yet to discuss it.

Harry however didn't want to, so he glanced at his book, indicating that he wanted to be left alone.

Thankfully the rat was very good at reading him, as he only fixed him with a hard stare.

"Come on" Peter said, steering Harry up. "You're meant to be locked in your room."

"I don't see why" Harry muttered.

"It is not for you to question the Dark Lord" Peter countered. "So you better get back before he finds out you can unlock your door"

"He knows perfectly well I can get out" Harry retorted, he still didn't move as Peter tried nudging him gently.

"Perhaps" Peter frowned. "But when the Dark Lord commands it, he probably expects you will stay where you are meant to"

Harry hesitated, knowing that he was right. It was hard to relent, but he did so, sighing heavily as his eyes flicked towards the view outside.

"There aren't any windows in my room" Harry murmured.

If Peter did hear him, he didn't chose to comment, only waved his wand commanding the books back to their respectable places.

"Come on" Peter pushed Harry forwards.

Harry relented, flicking his eyes back to the window. He would escape if it cost him everything. He would find away outside.

**I hope Harry's reasons about escaping aren't too weak. He is only a child and I'd like to think his thoughts would be that he just wants to go outside, to be free so to speak. After being imprisoned for all those years he doesn't feel like he deserves much, but he still craves for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was back in Voldemort's expanse of a library. He didn't care that Peter would probably hunt him down and drag him back, there was only so much time he could spend in his room.

Voldemort was preoccupied anyway, there was a death eater meeting this afternoon so the Dark Lord wasn't going to be taking any notice of Harry's whereabouts.

Harry already had a number of books strewn across his lap, so it was with alarm when that the door banged open.

Harry ducked down in the large chair terrified, if it was Peter then he wouldn't have been so aggressive in his entrance.

His heart was pounding, but he couldn't help it, he peered over the back of the chair, curious to see who had barged in.

Long blond hair immediately gave them away, Lucius Malfoy was now standing in the entrance but, surprisingly he wasn't alone.

"Stop complaining Draco" Lucius stated firmly.

"I don't get why I can't stay at home. Mother will be back shortly." Came an annoyed retort from what must have been Draco.

Harry instinctively held his breath as he stayed hiding.

The smaller boy was undoubtedly Lucius' son and Harry couldn't help but stare transfixed. He had never seen another person his age before. Draco had short blonde hair and currently had a very disgruntled look upon his face. Lucius didn't even bother to look around the room to see that Harry was there.

"We have discussed this" He said coolly.

Draco only shot his father a cold look in return as he crossed his arms annoyed. Harry was stunned, if he'd have spoken back like that, Lucius would have hit him.

"I'm going to lock you in" The death eater continued. "For your own safety" He added when Draco opened his mouth to protest.

The door closed and Draco sighed heavily and moved to look around.

He didn't notice Harry still hidden as he at once started glancing over some of the large books in order to occupy the time.

Harry was fascinated as he watched curiously. Draco stepped forwards his fingers moving across the books as he deliberated what to read.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you"

Draco jumped startled, pulling his hand away from the large tome about curses. His eyes narrowed in on Harry immediately.

"Why not?" He retorted, accusation in his voice.

Harry nearly burst out grinning, but he kept his voice indifferent.

"Some of these books you won't be able to put down" Harry replied, moving off the large chair and towards Draco. "That particular one will burn your eyes out in a matter of seconds" He glanced at the book Draco had been about to read.

Surprise flicked across his face before they zoned to focus on Harry.

"Cool scars" He stated in reply as if not phased about nearly losing his eye sight.

Harry stilled, he had never thought that his scars were cool before. He didn't know whether to return the smile that was shot back at him.

"Guess you're waiting for this stupid meeting to end too?" Draco continued.

Harry didn't answer, he was completely caught off guard by Draco's attitude towards him.

"What are you reading?" Draco questioned, he seemed to have very little patience, Harry couldn't stop him as he moved forwards and seized the book.

"Broomsticks?" Draco asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Harry shifted anxiously from side to side.

"Do you fly?" He looked excited.

Harry blinked, he had never been asked that question before.

He hesitated briefly "No, I'm not allowed"

Draco looked stunned as he gaped. "You're not allowed?"

It was if Harry had committed a crime.  
>"That's what I said" Harry bit back, probably a little too firm.<p>

Draco scanned over him properly now, and Harry couldn't help but withdraw slightly underneath his penetrating glare.

He had always been around adults his whole life, never before had he even spoken to someone his own age before let alone the fact that Draco radiated confidence.

"Who's your dad?" Draco asked, his eyes suddenly accusing.

Harry didn't like the direction the conversation was going but he wasn't about to mess up the chance to speak to Draco. It was rare he would get the opportunity again.

"My dads dead" He replied shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh" Draco's face was so full of expression that Harry couldn't look away, the death eaters were mostly masked which often cut him off from them all. "Sorry"

Harry knew that wasn't true but he didn't care.

"Who do you live with then?"

Again Harry didn't answer, instead he decided to steer the conversation away from himself.

"What about you? Do you fly?"

It was if he had asked a stupid question, Draco actually gaped at him.

"Of course I do" His eyes narrowed accusingly. "You know about Quidditch right?"

"I've heard about it but I don't know the rules" Harry replied honestly.

Draco was off at lightening speed explaining all of the details.

Harry was so overwhelmed, he'd never known someone to have so much enthusiasm that wasn't violent.

He was so fascinated, he'd spent days at a time imagining what it would be like to fly and here was Draco describing it so vividly. Even when Draco had asked his name Harry had been caught off guard, everyone he came across knew who he was, it was amazing that he actually got to introduce himself, as if they were equals and he wasn't worthless.

"Mother won't allow me to fly unsupervised" Draco was grumbling, "She worries. Aunt Bella however-"

Harry had never jumped so much in his life. They had both been sat on the floor crossed legs around the books, but now he was standing at least a foot away.

Bellatrix was Draco's aunt, he had been so wrapped up in the moment he was just taken aback. He should have realised though, Lucius and her had always been close.

Draco had seemed startled but his focus was at once diverted.

"You have the Dark Lord's mark?" Draco was gaping at his scratched arm in absolute awe.

"Oh" Harry said, feeling a little self conscious as he stared down at it. "It doesn't work properly" He shrugged and to demonstrate he firmly placed his fingers upon it.

Harry had never seen someone flinch so bad. Draco looked positively frightened as he jerked back alarmed.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

"Sorry" Harry muttered hurriedly. "Like I said it doesn't work properly"

"Why not?" Draco's eyes narrowed as if suddenly suspicious. "It's not a fake is it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, the Dark Lords curse didn't work properly"

Now Draco was looking at Harry as if he'd grown two heads. "You can't say that" He gaped.  
>"What? Why?" Voldemort's curses never worked on him.<p>

"This is the Dark Lord you're talking about" Draco's voice lowered to a hush now. "You can't say his curses don't work"

"Oh" Harry was feeling quite stupid now. He rarely had conversations with anyone, and already he was doing everything wrong. "Sorry"

Considering all though he thought he was actually doing quite well.

At least an hour must have passed, which wasn't surprising. Death Eaters meetings were always long and boring. Harry very rarely attended them, but he had enough experience.

"I'm starving" Draco concluded when it was very apparent his father wasn't returning any time soon.

"We can go down to the kitchen's if you want?" Harry offered.

Draco looked horrified and slightly terrified as his voice shook. "First off, we're in the Dark Lords manor, we can't just go to his kitchen"

"Secondly" Draco continued. "We're locked in"

"That's not a problem" Harry grinned, he stood abruptly and moved across the room. "They'll be busy for ages"

He waited only the briefest of seconds and then there was a small click as it promptly unlocked.

"You can do wandless magic?" Draco gaped, he looked impressed.

"No" Harry explained. "Just accidental, I can sort of concentrate it sometimes though"

"That's pretty cool" Draco commented.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he gestured.

Draco hesitated but Harry really wanted to make sure Draco would get what he wanted, he'd never had anyone to share anything with before.

"Your father is the Dark Lords right hand man" He pushed. "He's not going to hurt you"

It was a slight lie, but Harry understood Voldemort, he wouldn't care about Draco. He was insignificant compared to anything the Dark Lord considered thinking about.

Thankfully Draco relented, although tentatively. It wasn't long though before he seemed settled, comforted that Harry seemed to know what he was doing.

They entered the kitchen, and were greeted by two house elves, they were standing waiting for their masters command.

Draco stepped across to them confidently.

"Bring me some food" He demanded.

Harry shot him a sideways glance as the house elves both stared at them. One blinked while the other one only placed his out of proportion hands over his ears and shook his head hurriedly.

"Food" Draco gestured annoyed.

"They won't respond to you" Harry replied quietly. "They only obey certain people"

Draco actually gaped at this.

"That's stupid, how are we supposed to eat then?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll get you something, what do you want?"

"You make your own food?" He looked stunned.

"I generally look after myself" Harry shrugged. "It's easier to stay out the way then"

Draco actually stopped at this. "Wait, you live here?"

Harry froze as he reached for some pumpkin juice, he should have been more carefully.

"What are you? A servant or something?" His tone was just confused now.

"Or something" Harry murmured but he wouldn't meet his eye.

"What do you want to eat?" Harry pressed, hoping that this would be enough to distract him.

Draco seemed slightly reserved but still otherwise responsive, at least he didn't seem repulsed with the sandwich Harry had put together. He was probably used to much finer things.

However it was always going to be too good to last.

The kitchen door opened.

Both of them jumped, Harry particularly. No one ever came down to the kitchen's, not even Peter. It was the perfect hiding spot.

His heart sunk.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the entrance, a furious expression on his usually calm face.

"Draco" Lucius spoke coldly, his eyes scanning over them both. "Come here"

"I was just talking to Harry" Draco grumbled.

"I am aware of that. Now step away from him at once" He snapped.

"Is he a servant?" Draco didn't move. "He didn't say" He shot Harry an annoyed look, but Harry didn't care, he was still focused on Lucius.

"Potter is a prisoner of our Lord. You should do well not to speak to him in future" He replied firmly, he was was clearly in his hand.

Draco only frowned, clearly not satisfied with this.

"Why aren't you locked up then?" He questioned staring at Harry as if it was his fault.

Harry couldn't help but give the young Malfoy an odd look as he crossed his own arms. Leaning against the kitchen counter he flicked his eyes towards Lucius before replying bluntly.

"I'm ten years old. Do you really think the Dark Lord needs walls to keep me where he wants to?"

Draco closed his mouth before he shrugged casually. "I guess"

Harry had never expected such a relaxed response.

"Draco wait outside" Lucius instructed.

Draco opened his mouth at once to argue but closed his mouth abruptly when his father glared. He left but not before he glanced back at Harry.

Lucius stepped towards him in an instant, Harry had no where to back into as the blond grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I trust I don't need to explain the consequences of today" He snarled.

Harry flinched, shifting but he didn't answer.

"You repeat any of this and I will make sure you will suffer" He hissed.

Harry didn't understand, he wasn't being punished. It took a moment for him to realise why.

Malfoy was protecting Draco.

Harry nodded, but his thoughts were already racing.

Harry's was already considering his next move, he'd never found a way out of Voldemort's manor, he'd always assumed he'd need a wand. Aside from steeling one his options had been limited.

But Draco didn't have a wand, he had to be escorted.

Harry mustered all his courage as he stared up at Malfoy.

"I won't say anything, as long as you bring Draco back again" He almost regretted it, he sounded so pathetic trying to manipulate the death eater.

Malfoy raised his hand as if to back slap him, but Harry was ready. He'd grown up among snakes, he knew how they worked. He drew a sharp breath and held himself still trying not to give away his complete and utter fear.

The death eater stopped short, his hand only inches from Harry's face.

"Fine" He hissed so coldly that Harry blinked stunned, he'd not expected it to work.

Malfoy left with a swish of his robe, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry was actually buzzing, not only would he get to see Draco again, but he had to be prepared.

If only he could stop shaking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grimmauld Place was thankfully much quieter, the Order had decided to clear out for a few days. Clearly to try and encourage Sirius not to do anything drastic.

Currently there were only two occupants who had been deep in discussion for a few hours.

"Actually I'm surprised you came back" Remus was saying, they were both sitting in Sirius' kitchen, cups of coffee in hand.

"I needed to run this past you" Sirius responded, he was still watching his friend carefully for his reactions.

Remus only nodded, which Sirius took for a good thing.

He took a deep breath, although they had spent many a fire whiskey's talking about how they had let James down, it felt different now. As if they had to do or die.

"Harry hasn't had a life. We've failed him every step of the way, don't you think he deserves for us to fix this?" Sirius whispered.

"There is a limit to what we can do" Remus replied. "Even by sending Harry the mirror you only provoked the Dark Lord."

Sirius nodded, but he was too caught up in his memory. "You should have seen him Remus, Harry looked identical to James, it was something else-."

"I know Sirius, I have seen Snape's memories too" Remus sighed deeply.

"This isn't the same" Sirius countered. "Harry was there, in front of me. I could really see him"

Remus swirled around the grains of his coffee but he didn't reply, he was clearly holding something back.

"What is worth more then Harry?" Sirius asked almost accusingly.

Remus only flicked him a cold look, as if he had been offended by the question. "Nothing"

"Then what is wrong?" Sirius asked.

Sighing heavily Remus shook his head, hand moving to his hair as he brushed it back.

"Sirius, this whole thing is wrong and you know it"

"I have to do this" Sirius insisted.

"You will be killed" Remus shot him a look at this. "In fact you'll be lucky if you'll get that at all, they'll probably leave you to rot in Azkaban"  
>Sirius ignored this, he knew this was very much a very a likely possibility.<p>

"Why don't you stop me then?" He questioned, he made to get up.

Remus' glared, grabbing his arm and stopping him from going any further.

"Just think about this please" His voice was desperate.

Sirius jerked back, not expecting Remus to break down. He swallowed uncomfortably at the onslaught of raw emotions. "If you're not going to stop me then I will go through with this" He whispered.

The werewolf's shoulders sagged. "You know I'm not going to." He drew his arm back across the table.

"Then why are you asking me to reconsider?"

Remus hesitated, "Because if there is the slightest chance this will work then it's worth it"  
>Sirius steadied himself, feeling oddly reassured, he had already spent days considering his decision and he now knew he wouldn't back out.<p>

"I guess I'll see you around" He whispered.

Remus only nodded sharply. "Just promise me one thing, please just stay alive"

Sirius shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. "I'll see what I can do"

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been years, but Sirius' footsteps fell into place as if it had only been yesterday, his boots clicking on the expanse of stone floor.

Witches, Wizards and Goblins scattered at the sight of him, clearing his path as the corridor emptied. Alarms were blaring all around, pounding in his own ears as they announced his arrival.

If he had been here on any other circumstance, he probably would have been flattered.

The ministry for magic had changed over the years but the most obvious difference was a newly furbished monstrosity. The most offensive statue had been constructed with the ministry's well known slogan plastered along the bottom.

The entrance had cleared completely, the Order of the Phoenix were notorious after all and Sirius was well known. His face was often printed on the front page of the Daily Prophet with the words dangerous and deadly. He'd already read numerous ridiculous articles stating that the Order had been planning to blow the place up.

Sirius came to a halt, wand tapping at his side as he waited.

Aurors swarmed around, each uniformed and wands drawn. It had been a long time since they had stood for anything, long since Voldemort had corrupted the whole wizarding community.

"Surrender Black, we have you surrounded" Yaxley commanded from the front, wand locked onto his target.

Sirius very slowly raised his hands, wand gripped tightly in his right.

"Drop it" Yaxley snapped.

Sirius had made up his mind. He had been a wanted man for years, but perhaps now was the time to step back out from the shadows.

His wand fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius pulled at his restrains, chains locking his hands behind his back as two aurors stood in the corners, wands trained expertly on him. He was secured to a metal chair fused to the ground, in front of him was a small table. Sirius had heard horror stories about the ministry interrogation rooms, now he was here he had no fear. Voldemort wasn't going to come sauntering in after all.

Instead the minister of magic stepped into secured room. Barty Crouch Jr was a ruthless man, bloody in every respect that a person could be, he had murdered his own father and been the forefront when the ministry had fallen.

Crouch only grabbed a chair, scrapping it across the floor before he placed himself down. He had such a cruel glint in his eye and a very satisfied smirk.

"Well Black, this is a surprise" The minister murmured.

"Crouch" Black replied curtly, at least he didn't have to go through the grunts first.

"So what brings Sirius Black into the ministry of magic?" Crouch asked leisurely, he looked far too amused.

Sirius could feel his heart racing, he could easily transform into padfoot and slip out his chains in a matter of seconds. If he was quick enough, Crouch's neck would be severed from his body before the aurors could do a thing.

In fact Sirius was surprised he'd never considered it before, particularly as he was actively trying to bring the ministry down it would probably be effective, but he held himself still, that wasn't why he was here.

"The Dark Lord has something that doesn't belong to him" Sirius stated coolly. He choose his words carefully, making sure to try and stay vaguely respectful.

"I beg to differ" Crouch's smile only widened. "Who are you to decide what belongs to our Lord?"

"He's my Godson" Sirius growled, chains tightening on his wrists, already he was losing patience.

Crouch actually looked surprised by this as he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Now I am surprised" He commented, he glanced briefly at the auror's as if deliberating whether or not to dismiss them. "I wasn't aware the Order of the Phoenix knew of the boys survival"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"We've always known" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"And yet it's taken you this long to come here?" Crouch tutted, his face changing to one of disapproving. "My Black, if you're not careful the boy will think no one cares for him"

Sirius growled, lunging forwards as the aurors levelled their wands, the chains restricted, locking his arms painfully as they jerked backwards.

Crouch however moved back forwards again, the table was only small so their faces were barely an inch from each other.

"I must admit I am intrigued, someone has been spilling the Dark Lords secrets?" He whispered.

Sirius didn't move back. "Oh you know, these things have a way of getting out" He retorted coldly.

Crouch didn't miss a beat. "It would be easy you know, to extract all of your memories. The department of mysteries have developed a rather effective technique, involving dementors of course."

"I'm sure you'd love to know all my secrets" Sirius hissed back. "But we both know there are some things that cannot be taken by force"

Crouch sat back, "True" He commented lightly. "Okay Black, why are you here? You're hardly going to walk into the ministry for no reason"

At least this much was obvious.

"I want Harry" Sirius sat back as well, chains clinking.

Crouch only tutted, his eyes sharpening.

"You are hardly in any position to discuss anything, perhaps you should have made your terms before I had you chained like a mutt"

Sirius snarled, feeling slightly shaken by the possibly implication.

"The Dark Lord will deal with me" He insisted.  
>Crouch laughed, and he glanced at the other auror's to see if they shared in his amusement "Oh, and what makes you think this?"<p>

Sirius took a deep breath, he was in for this now.

"Because I can give him something he wants"

"And what could that possibly be?" Crouch rolled his eyes, seemingly not convinced of Sirius' legitimacy.

Sirius fixed the minister with a very hard stare, making sure he said every word clearly.

"Dumbledore. I will give him Dumbledore"

Now he had their attention.

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year!**

"Just what the hell is Black thinking?" Moody growled, fist slamming onto the table. The ex-auror looked absolutely livid as he scowled around the kitchen, as if accusing each of the people there that it was their fault that Sirius had been captured.

"We are no longer safe" Moody continued furiously. "This is Black's house and if he has chosen to give us away."

Dumbledore shook his head solemnly. "Until Severus returns to us we will be blind to the situation. It would be wise to wait until we have more information."

"That depends if he will return" Moody grumbled, wand sparking in hand. "We don't yet know Blacks intentions, he could easy promise the Dark Lord the spy in return for Potter"  
>Dumbledore's blue eyes were without twinkle. "No. Sirius believes that Severus has control over the Dark Lords potion. He is the last line of defence for protecting Harry and as such he will not risk his safety."<p>

"Then what does Black hope to achieve?" Moody growled, eyes narrowing "Obviously he wants the boy"

"Harry, his name is Harry" Remus had been silent up until now, fists clenched and getting angrier by he second. He had expected the Orders response to be bad but Remus was resentful enough to not care that they were feeling betrayed.

Moody's eyes narrowed in on him suspiciously. "I expect you know what Black is up to?"

Remus shrugged, sitting back with cold eyes. "No idea" He commented lightly.

Sirius had never said explicitly how he was going to swap Harry for Dumbledore but Remus knew that it would have something to do with himself, and when Sirius came asking, he knew without a doubt that he would deliver. Harry should always come first, and Remus owed that to James and Lily at least.

As a part of the Order he would always be close to Dumbledore's location, and Sirius would be well aware of this, if Harry's well being was secured then they only had to act.

"What if Snape can't stop the Dark Lord?" Remus cut across sharply, eyeing Dumbledore warily. "Sirius might be our only hope"

There were a few murmurs of agreement for which Remus was grateful.

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking deeply, eyes staring down at the table as he sighed heavily. This in itself was enough to draw attention, the rooms occupants waiting anxiously to hear what was troubling the old wizard.

"I have already explained this to Severus" Dumbledore started, and for once Remus watched the old wizard look uncertain and uncomfortable.

"The potion will not be stopped"

Remus shot to his feet, quicker than others as he at once started to protest.

"What?" He demanded furiously.

Dumbledore's eyes sharpened in on himself, all too aware. Remus held himself still.

"Harry is protected by his mothers sacrifice" Dumbledore stated calmly. "If the Dark Lord's plan succeeds then Lily's blood will always reside in You Know Who"

Remus blinked at this as he waited angrily. Dumbledore however continued, eyes still locked on.

"Harry will never be able to die. While the Dark Lord lives, Harry will be tied to life as well"

Remus stared, throat constricting as he listened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't think your father would bring you back" Harry stated, trying to ignore Lucius Malfoy who was hovering over his sons shoulder.

Even though Harry had down right threatened the death eater, Lucius Malfoy had far more power over Harry, and he had never expected the man to hold his word.

"You're interesting" Draco shrugged, eyes once again flicking over Harry's scars.

Harry blinked at this, he opened his mouth as if to reply but found he didn't have an answer. All his life he had never been anything but an experiment, for someone to call him interesting made him feel oddly happy.

At least Draco seemed comfortable enough to ignore his father, Harry although slightly unnerved was still vaguely relaxed, having grown up around death eaters he had little choice more often then not.

They were in the library again, door firmly locked as Lucius Malfoy watched on with piercing eyes. Harry had several books already strewn around, but now they laid disregarded.

Draco dove straight into conversation.  
>"How come you're a prisoner if you're so young?" He blurted out eagerly. "What did you do?"<p>

Lucius coughed ever so slightly, obviously in warning for Harry's answer.

Harry shrugged, slightly relieved that Draco's cold demeanour from last time they had met had shifted. The young boy no longer seemed cautious towards Harry regarding his imprisonment, in fact it seemed Draco was completely embracing it.

"My family" Harry lied at once. Eyes only briefly looking across to Lucius before he dived into a vague explanation. "Political prisoner" He grinned.

It was far more exciting to embellish his real situation.

"What's your last name?" Draco asked at this, eyes widening.

"Potter" Harry answered.

If anything Draco's eyes grew wide.  
>"No wonder" He breathed.<p>

Harry couldn't help be surprised, for Draco to recognise his family name was something he had not expected.

"You know the Potters?" Harry asked.

Disappointingly Draco shook his head. "No, but they're an old wizarding family."

Harry didn't know this and again he couldn't help but glance towards Lucius who didn't even look in his direction.

"So do you think you'll get to go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked excitedly.

Now Harry's eyes distinctly lit up at this. "Hogwarts" He whispered and then he was off, rummaging away in the far corner of the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Draco questioned, walking away from his father to follow Harry.

"This" Harry pulled out one of his favourite books. "Hogwarts, A History" He read aloud.

Draco blinked, and held out his hand to take it.

"I've never read it" Draco admitted as he started to scan the pages.

"It was the first book I learnt to read" Harry beamed. Although Peter hadn't chosen the easiest reading material for a child, Harry had been determined. He must have been obsessed with the book for months, pouring through page after page as he attempted to make sense of the words. Peter had given Harry enough guidance and help to make the most of it.

Draco looked stunned but Harry was already moving on.  
>"Do you think it's as great as it sounds?" He pressed.<p>

Hogwarts was somewhere Harry knew he would never get to go, but it was somewhere he ached to hear more about. Draco of course must have heard stories from his father, after all the majority of wizarding children in Britain went to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy watched cautiously as his son and Harry Potter sat a short distance away. The whole situation was extremely risky, building the fuel for the fire which could consume both himself and Draco if anything went wrong. He already blamed himself considerable for not checking that the library had been empty when he had locked Draco in only a few days ago.

Lucius had been summoned to the manor and he would have to leave them both shortly. Of course Potter knew better then to drag his son away from this room again. If anyone came across them, it would be him who would suffer.

There had been one single reason why Lucius had agreed to Potter's conditions and bought Draco back to his Lords manor. Severus had been working on the Dark Lord's potion and it had been progressing well which meant one clear thing.

It didn't matter what Potter's terms were, the boy would be dead in a week.

Lucius turned to leave, locking both Potter and Draco in as he made his way to his Lord.

XXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort was more then amused, he had of course expected to round up the members of the Order of the Phoenix eventually, but to have one of their own walk so recklessly into the ministry was not something he had taken into account.

Black was chained, arms locked tightly behind his back as he knelt before him, two of his death eaters had their wands trained ready to react.

Currently Black had a bag covering his head, but he remained surprisingly calm as Voldemort twisted his own wand around in his hand.

Crouch had already explained Black's intentions and it was certainly interesting. No one had ever offered him Dumbledore before, no one in the Order had ever betrayed their own.

Dumbledore certainly needed to be taken care of, even today after years of being in complete control of the wizarding community in Britain the old man was still very much a torn in his side.

Voldemort flicked his wand lazily, removing the bag obscuring Black's vision.

At once the man's eyes focused in on himself as he staggered to his feet awkwardly.

It was straight to the point.

"I want my Godson" Black demanded, his whole stance aggressive as he pulled his chains.

Voldemort's sneer turned into the sharpest grin, his eyes wide and full of such a horrible excitement.

"So I have heard" He smirked. "In exchange for Dumbledore if I am not mistaken?"

Black's eyes narrowed as he glared, not speaking as he nodded in confirmation.

Around them Voldemort's death eaters broke out into cruel laughter, Black bristled but otherwise kept his fierce composure, as he stayed completely fixed on Voldemort.

The Dark Lord held his wand delicately, as he contemplated his next move, it would be far easier just to kill the man now, to cut him down and carry on with one less blood traitor in the world, but he was tempted to humour him.  
>"As enticing as your offer is Black, I will have to decline. The boy is mine" Voldemort commanded.<p>

Black looked ready to lunge mouth snarling, it seemed only his desperation kept him from fighting the chains any further.

"If you have Dumbledore then the Order is nothing" He retorted. "Harry will have no where to run to. I will keep him with me under your regime"

His death eaters laughter fell short, stunned by the bluntness behind the offer.

Voldemort however stilled only briefly, his mind working fiercely before he stood with a swoop of his robes, casting intimidating shadows as he advanced on the man.

"You do not wish to remove the boy from me?" He stated, this was certainly unexpected.

Black stayed standing tall, not even withdrawing from the close proximity of Voldemort.

"I only want Harry to have some good in his life" Black countered. "I'm not a fool, you would never give him up."

Voldemort's mouth curled into a thin smirk as his amusement simmered.

"You are a fool" He taunted. "You walk unarmed with nothing but fake promises. I'm sure Dumbledore's spies will already be aware of you entering the ministry. It will not take him long to realise your intentions. Which means you're running on extra time Black, Dumbledore may very likely have moved on"

"I can get you to him regardless" Sirius stated firmly. "That won't be a problem"

Voldemort stared at him coldly for a moment, Black certainly looked determined, but that was to be expected from a impulsive Gryffindor.

"How about this Black, if you give me Dumbledore I will allow you to see the boy supervised and on occasion" Voldemort commented, watching his reaction carefully.

"Not good enough" Black growled, teeth bared. "I want full guardianship of Harry, meaning none of your other servants have authority of him over me. Non of your death eaters will be allowed to harm him and your twisted experiments have to stop"

Voldemort's anger was rising, as his clutched his wand tightly. He should curse Black just for his nerve, he needed to understand his place.

Bellatrix too seemed to be frustrated by Blacks proposition, as she shifted unable to settle, her eyes narrowing dangerously as her lips pouted, she looked like a child who's favourite toy was about to be taken from her.

Voldemort however was thinking quickly, analysing the situation in depth.

"Then your terms are unacceptable." Voldemort hissed.

"As are yours" Sirius growled. "If you are seriously contemplating my offer than you will have to compromise"

"As will you Black" Voldemort sneered, his eyes holding only coldness. "You hold no power here"

Black shifted, chains clinking. "You can either kill me now or take the offer" He hissed.

Voldemort tutted, mouth curling into a smirk. "And leave Potter to fend for himself?" He jeered.

Black stiffened at this, clearly emotionally compromised, but he held his ground. "If you get your way then that happens anyway. No, my conditions still stand"

Voldemort expression only slid back into one of cold intimidation.

Black's terms were outrageous but he had actually left a huge gaping hole with his poorly chosen words, he Voldemort had been given something he could work with. He only needed Dumbledore, and as long as he had the boy as well then Black could play whatever games he wanted.

It would be easy, it was as if Black was handing him a gift. His death eaters wouldn't harm the boy but that did not extend to him.

Of course he still could not touch Potter but that would all change soon, by the end of the week, he would rebuild his body and they boy would be dead.

Black could temporarily have the boy and then Voldemort would only reach out and have everything.

"Very well Black." He hissed coolly. "I will see to it yours terms are met, you can have the boy, but he will remain in a secure location determined by me. My death eaters will not harm him."  
>Black gritted his teeth but he had already made his resolve, anything for Harry.<p>

"Swear it."

"I do not need to swear it" Voldemort hissed "This deal does not require your own freedom. You have limited options Black so you can either take it now or leave it"

Black looked torn, of course he wouldn't be able to trust his word but his pathetic desperation to see the boy would surely win out.

Black nodded, resigning himself away. "Okay, but I want to see Harry now" He bit out, eyes cold.

Voldemort tutted, how pathetic to be driven by such weak emotions, "Surely, I should receive Dumbledore first? After all you can yet to guarantee anything"

He opened his mouth, ready to retort but it was another who stepped forwards, falling to their knees.

"My Lord" Bellatrix started, waiting for her Lord to allow her to continue.

Voldemort nodded, wand in hand, he didn't like being interrupted.

"I think Harry would love to meet Sirius" She grinned dementedly. "After all, we have told him so much about his Godfather"

Black's eyes widened with this, with such fear. Voldemort's lips however twitched in amusement. Potter was already terrified of him, and this could be entertaining.

"Lucius" He hissed to his waiting death eater. "Bring the boy and find Pettigrew"

Black's head jerked up at this, eyes intense and full of anger.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had imagined this moment in his head time and time again. Running through all the scenarios of everything he wanted to say to Harry.

Now however, all he could do was stare, look on in complete silence as eyes scanned over his Godson as words failed him.

Harry was actually here, standing before him looking so small and fragile. He really did look strikingly similar to his father, messy black hair framing his mothers eyes as Sirius was overwhelmed in a mixture of emotions.

Sirius could feel his own heart pounding as he wanted to drink in everything he could, if it wasn't for his restraints he would have walked up and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Harry glanced at him, but his frightened eyes at once darted back to Voldemort. Focus directed at least to where it should be on the biggest threat in the room.

Pulling himself from his stupor, Sirius too focused in on the other new occupant.

The rat.

It was too much, seeing Peter with a hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding his Godson to Voldemort with no regard for Harry's safety. Sirius growled, teeth bared.

After all these years, Sirius hadn't seen Peter face to face since before James had died, all those emotions he had endured and conversations he had wanted to confront.

His attention should have been completely on Harry but all reason went out of Sirius' mind as he transformed in an instant. He wanted to rip Peter to pieces, he needed to kill.

Before anyone could react, Sirius had slipped out of his shackles, paws pressing forwards with an urgency as Sirius darted forwards, sharp teeth ready to tear and kill.

He was in complete control, agile as he lunged towards Peter. Harry was only a step away but Sirius navigated around him perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry had read about animagi in detail, ever since he had first seen Peter transform into a rat when he was very young. It had been amazing to know that wizards had that much power within themselves and even though Harry could only dream of having those capabilities he still been fascinated by them. Now however the situation Harry was in was very different.

Harry had recognised Black in an instant, his gaunt face from the mirror was startling familiar and even more intimidating in real life. At once he had turned his attention to Voldemort, if anything to distract himself from his terror within, but what Harry had not expected was to observe the frightening beast that Black had become.

Animagis were amazing, but Harry felt nothing but true fear as teeth bared and the wild eyes fixed onto their target.

The large dog darted round him so quickly, large paws finding their mark as they fell heavily onto Peter's chest.

Harry's arm was torn away with such force as he stared in horror, hearing Peters breath give way as he staggered winded. Peter barely stopping himself from collapsing onto the floor, unable to move his own wand quick enough. The dog didn't hesitate, seeing its opportunity as its jaw opened wide. Teeth sharp and deadly.

Peter had no where to manoeuvre too, he was fully exposed as teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, cutting a wound so brutally jagged as blood splashed across Harry's face and outstretched hands.

"No" Harry's scream was wild and full of terror, painfully catching in his throat.

Peter went completely limp, his eyes glazed as the dog shook his body like a rag doll.

In all of his memories, Harry had seen plenty of traumatic things before, growing up as a prisoner to Lord Voldemort this had become the norm. However it was now, as he stared trembling at Peter's helpless form, eyes wide and terrified that he lost all of his composure.

Tears were already prickling down his face, his throat constricted as his stomach jolted.

The dog wasn't letting go, and no one was stopping him as it snarled viciously.

Harry looked wildly around, Voldemort had his wand drawn but it was by his side. A cold look of amusement on his face as he watched.

Bellatrix too wasn't helping, she stayed by her Lords side, watching the blood pour out in complete fascination.

Harry couldn't cope, he wanted to run forwards. Stand in between Peter and this monster, but his legs wouldn't move as the seconds ticked away.

Peter was so pale as the unrelenting jaw on the beast tightened, causing him to cry out, his voice screeching in agony.

Harry panicked, as he tore away from the dog, blood dripping from its mouth. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Please" Harry cried, throwing himself forwards. His blood soaked hands smeared over Bellatrix's death eater robe as he cried desperately, tears staining his face. "Save him" He sobbed.

Why did he have to be so weak, Peter had never cared for him but Harry could not say the same. He was the closest thing he had ever come to having a father, he couldn't lose that now. If Peter died then Harry would truly be left alone in the world, with no one showing him any mercy again.

"Please" He sobbed, tears spilling from his eyes as clung to Bellatrix, he wanted her to react, help, anything that would stop Peter from leaving him.

Bellatrix remained completely still, her arm not moving to his aid. Instead she only looked down, her eyes glinting coldly.

"But Pettigrew has lost his use" She grinned wickedly. "You have a new guardian now" Her eyes only flicked over to the horrendous scene once more.

Harry froze, as he turned desperately to Voldemort. Such fear instilling within him as he barely managed to hold onto his comprehension.

Voldemort only looked far too amused, not even glancing in Harry's direction as he watched Peter's limp body lose all life.

Harry lost it, he darted forwards, tearing away from Bellatrix in an instant, he had no regard to his own life as he lunged forwards quickly, his hands yanking at the matted fir of the beast.

The effect was instantaneous, the dog's jaw slackened, blood dripping from it's pointed teeth as it turned to face Harry. Peter fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood, coughing and gasping for breath. He was alive, but only just.

Harry let go, but he didn't have time to back away as the dog began to transform back into the deranged man.

At once a hand darted out to grab his wrist, tightening firmly to stop him moving away. It was only now the death eaters acted, wands moving in an instant at Voldemort's swift nod as he too stepped closer.

"Let go" Harry pleaded, his breath was painful and tight. He wanted nothing more than to run to Peter's side, to try and use his feeble hands to stop the blood streaming from his neck.

"Harry" The man rasped, completely ignoring their surroundings as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked alarmed and wild, as if it hadn't been him who had attacked Peter and was leaving him left for dead on the floor.

Harry struggled, pulling back weakly as Voldemort drew his wand.

Black acted in an instant, jerking Harry quickly so that he fell forwards. Harry didn't have time to draw breath or protest as he was twisted behind the man.

"You said Harry is mine" The man snarled, one arm still locked onto Harry's firmly, shielding him from view.

"Once I have Dumbledore" Voldemort hissed coldly. Death Eaters were closing in around them now, but Harry didn't care, the implication was already buzzing through his head.

Harry froze, eyes widening in terror as he panicked.

"No" Harry screamed, he remembered so clearly Bellatrix's cold words, the details she had told him about the man and now he had seen it for himself. Black was nothing but brutal, everything he would expect Bellatrix's cousin to be and worse. And now Voldemort was giving him away, handing him over to this mad man.

"You will have him" Black growled, his voice rumbling so that it sounded like he could still have been a dog. "I swear it"

"Regardless" Voldemort stated his voice cold and commanding. "Until the deal is done I will have Potter"

Black didn't listen, he didn't seem to care about disobeying the Dark Lords rules as he stepped back slightly, pushing Harry with him.

"Please, let me go" Harry begged turning helplessly towards Bellatrix who was still in view. "I want to stay with you" He cried.

"A negotiation has been arranged" Bellatrix almost sung as she stepped towards him, grinning madly as her eyes shined.

Black acted at once, again positioning himself so that her wand didn't have direct line of sight to him. Harry could have fallen once more if it hadn't been for Black's unrelenting grip securing him in place behind his back.

This time however when Black spoke his voice was quieter, still raspy as his hand squeezed Harry's wrist.

"Harry, I won't harm you" He whispered.

Bellatrix's high screeching laugh pierced through Harry's head, louder than his own heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Harry snapped at this, tears still flooding down his face.

"Just like you didn't hurt Peter" He demanded, jabbing his free hand into Black's back painfully.

The man didn't even budge, if anything his whole body tensed as his voice almost broke.

"That filth is the reason you are here" Black snapped, as he took another step back from Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Harry's fists clenched at this, his view blocked from Peter's body too as he shook with anger.

"Liar" He snapped, his voice sounding pathetic and weak. "That was you"

He wanted to hurt Black, make him feel the pain that was coursing through him but he could do nothing as Peter continued to die.

Again Black didn't seem phased, his voice filling with such emotion that Harry was not used to hearing.

"I as good as" He whispered, and suddenly Black spun around, back turning to Voldemort and his death eaters in an instant.  
>Harry came face to face with anguished eyes, filled with guilt and remorse as both hands came to rest on Harry's shoulders, nails digging in slightly.<p>

"I convinced your father to choose Peter" Black whispered. Harry stared as Peter's blood still stained the man's teeth. He felt sick at the sight, but he was rooted to the spot, his body shaking uncontrollably. "I thought Peter could be trusted" Black continued hurriedly. "But I was wrong and I failed you" Tears were spilling out of the man's eyes as he moved one hand up to stroke across Harry's face.  
>"I am truly sorry" Black continued before adding softly. "You look so like your father" It was if Black's whole demeanour had shifted as his shoulders sagged once more, his face looked broken as his eyes scanned Harry in desperation.<p>

"But you have your mothers eyes" He finished weakly.

Harry's chest was pounding, his eyes still filled with his own tears, he had never heard the before as his thoughts swirled rapidly. He almost wanted to believe the man, just to make everything easier, to stop everything from hurting and stop caring that Peter was dying alone on the cold floor. He shook his head as he took a step back. This was exactly what he had been warned against, becoming attached.

Black's grip loosened, almost defeated as Harry shook his head weakly. But it was that gaze, the dark eyes bearing into him, screaming for forgiveness, the burning sincerity that drove straight into Harry's own resolve. Instant doubts were casting in his mind, shadowing his very meaning as he moved quickly.

Black couldn't move, pinned down by wands as Harry slammed his knees painfully onto the floor, he didn't care about Voldemort or Bellatrix, his own thoughts were consuming in just one question. Blood spattering his clothes as his hands pressed weakly into Peter's bloody neck as blood seeped between his fingers.

Peter's chest was still moving and Harry had very little time to find out, his own arms shaking as he spoke.

"Is it true?" Harry sobbed, hands failing pathetically as they pressed deep into Peter's jagged wounds.

Peter's eyes were unfocused, blood gurgling from his ripped apart throat. The death eater may not have been aware of his surroundings, or even any of the past conversation, it was perhaps already too late.

"Is it true?" Harry screamed, fingers pulling out of Peter's neck to pound weakly on the man's body. He had to know, he needed to understand. Was Peter really the reason Harry was here, his whole body was shaking with grief, with pain and confusion.

Harry didn't know who to listen to, what to think, but he never got his answer as Peter's body fell still.

**Sorry this chapter was delayed, I'm starting a new job soon so things have been a little busy!**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
